kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LapisScarab
Sora's Heartless Do you think Sora's Heartless is a character in KHI? Before you replied read this: At that time in KHI when Sora created Sora's Heartless he was falling into darkness and Sora's Heartless took control until Kairi bring Sora back. Sora even commented to Kairi that when he falls into darkness he lost feeling, forget everything and etc. So this proves Sora's Heartless took control when Sora falls into darkness. So Sora's Heartless is a real character. So that means he is a character in KHI like Xehanort's Heartless. I mean we all know that Lingering Sentiment is Terra but with his soul but they are still diffrent. Sora's Heartless had Sora's Heart but covered with darkness. Its the same logic with Lingering Sentiment and Sora's Heartless. So what do you think? --Cococrash11 05:57, February 12, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 You're the man! Thank you for agreeing with me. So can you go to Talk:Sora's Heartless in Character and Form and tell them its character. Also you should read the converstaion before you replied in the talk page. --Cococrash11 06:08, February 12, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Isn't there a way to convinced that Sora's Heartless is a character to KrytenKoro? --Cococrash11 02:08, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Well after you're better can you have a debate? Also just like him I have a reason why Sora's Heartless a character. --Cococrash11 02:19, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 One more please please don't change your opinon about Sora's Heartless as a minor character in KHI. --Cococrash11 03:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Who knows you can try and beside we just need more people to agree about it. --Cococrash11 03:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Looks like I lost the war. I still think Sora's Heartless is a character in KHI but its not really that worth it to convinces those people. But I was thinking if more people are convinced that is character, would that change their opinon or something? --Cococrash11 04:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 How about a vote for real? Like voting if its a character or a form. We didn't actually vote but arguing. I was thinking the voting can be like a poll. --Cococrash11 04:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Irony of Fate Hello LapisScarab. Do you know I was currently fixing the Artemis while I received the message ? I'll arrange it in 30 seconds. Ironic, isn't it ? Edit : Done now ! It was a bug in the template that was messing with the size, automatically doubling it. Xelias0 06:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, read too quickly. They are in-game textures... It's like having a picture of Chain of Memories cards. Besides, all of Roxas's Keyblades are like that too (and it's not me who did it) - so... is there a problem having them ? I'm pretty sure that this http://www.spriters-resource.com/ds/kh358/ site will interest you. It contains all 358/2 sprites. Go in the "In-Battle textures", there are each member's weapons. However, it is kind of like a jigsaw puzzle, so you'll have to take a picture editor to put them back together. Hope you'll like it ! Xelias- Re:His name escapes me. On the question of Sora's Heartless Confession I feel terrible. I really felt strongly about the stupid feather and just like that, people pointed out other possibilities. Do I have an addiction (funny to say, I know)? Werehog 8:29 PM 2/14/2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll stop the feather thing. Hopefully, if an edit is needed, it'll be one that I can do good at. Thanks again, LapisScarib. -signing off- Werehog 8:49 PM 2/14/2010 (UTC)